The invention relates to a device for holding a brief case, a computer laptop case, and similar objects securely on top of a car. The device holds the object in an approximately level position. The device is further described in more detail below and is generally comprised of a frame of four elongate members that form a parallelogram. Two of the elongate members have an extended portion that is arcuate shaped or generally V-shaped so as to engage the motor vehicle seat in the crease between the back of the seat and the seat bottom portion. Ears or flanges are formed on the ends of the elongate members opposite the ends that are secured in the crease of the seat, and ears or flanges may also be formed at one end of each of the elongate members which are transverse to the elongate members that are secured in the crease of the seat. These ears or flanges serve to prevent the object being held from sliding toward the front dashboard of the vehicle and off the seat as well as toward the passenger door of the vehicle. The frame has locking means to maintain its configuration while holding an object such as a briefcase. The locking means when unlocked facilitates the collapsing of the device for compact storage of the device when not in use.